


Dreamnoblade Oneshots

by S0reozye



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: (you don't), Angst, But also, Fluff, Heavy Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, gonna be honest i had two reasons for making this, if u catch my drift, one i was bored, two im just supplying my friends' tease closet, will add more after each chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29533305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S0reozye/pseuds/S0reozye
Summary: Just a buncha Dream and Techno oneshots! :D Please request things I'm bored and in desperate need of giving my friends things to poke fun at me with lmaooIf any of you have the brain cell to make up some weird name for this fic please lmk ik we all share one brain cell here on ao3 but if you don't,, save my life
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), will add more sparkles
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	Dreamnoblade Oneshots

**Author's Note:**

> hey bbyyyyy, so i know techno has said shipping is cringe, but so far I haven't seen him outright say he was uncomfortable with it, so until then, or if the man himself comes down from wherever he is and asks me to take it down, take it down i will. also, if there IS proof he's said he didn't want to be shipped in any way please let me know and i'll either orphan this or take it down.

Hi there! This is my first time doing a request book for,, ANYTHING really lmao, so bear with me if it sucks. request anything! as long as it focuses on dreamnoblade and it's not smut (sorry luvs), i'll write about anything with any character in it!

**What I will do! (Will MOST LIKELY be in here. If you're uncomfortable with ANY OF THESE, I don't recommend this.)**

\- Tooth-rotting fluff

\- Fluff and angst

\- Angst

\- Graphic depictions of violence/death

\- About....any au, really

\- Implied/Referenced sexual content

\- Multi-person relationships

\- Rairpares (But it's gotta have Dream and Techno, after all, they're our main stars)

**What I won't do!**

\- Smut (Sorry 'bout this one, fellas, just dunno how to write it yet. Till I do, anything I write publicly will be smut-free.)

\- Any relationship with minors (This is common knowledge, man)

\- Anyone who's uncomfortable with shipping/being in fanfics in general

\- Non-con/forced relationships (Arranged marriages don't count.)

**AUs I favour:**

\- Thief/Prince AU

\- Hybrid Dream AU

\- School AUs

\- Death AUs

These are not limited to JUST THESE! You can request ANYTHING, as long as it doesn't correspond with what I won't write. If I'm uncomfortable with writing one, or you're curious on whether or not I will at all, just comment and I'll tell you if I'll write it or if I'm uncomfortable with it.

Now that that's over with, I do hope you have a good time here! If this flops, I'll just use my own prompts, but whoever reads, have a nice time <3


End file.
